LA Continued: A Few Weeks in the Life
by Badge 825
Summary: A family crisis and the reappearance of a former love make life challenging for this new couple. Mature audiences only!


**Loving Annabelle Continued: A Few Weeks in the Life**

**Summary: This is a follow up to "Finding Home," but can be read as a stand alone. It's a glimpse into the life of Simone and Annabelle shortly after their moving in together. There's some drama when Annabelle's first girlfriend makes a reappearance. Enjoy, and please review. I write these for my own enjoyment, but the reviews are inspiring. Thanks in advance.**

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Katherine Brooks. I'm just borrowing them. The story is mine.**

Annabelle snapped her phone shut and tossed it hard across the nightstand knocking an empty water glass to the floor. Simone rushed in from the other room, and found her sitting on the edge of the bed, her head buried in her hands. Simone's heart dropped at the sight; she knelt beside Annabelle and gently removed the crying woman's hands from her face.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Simone embraced her, and wrapped her arms around her the best she could from her kneeling position.

Annabelle sniffled and clung tightly to Simone. "My grandfather is in the hospital. The whole family is going to see him; my mother is sending a car to pick me up tomorrow. My dad is on his way home."

Annabelle looked at Simone with soulful eyes trying to convince herself of the validity of her own statement. "They think he's going to be OK, but I….I have to go to Oregon for ten days."

Simone kissed the top of Annabelle's head. "It's going to be OK. What do you need me to do?"

"Stay with me for a little while." Annabelle said as she patted the bed. "I'll pack later. I'm alright…I just want a break from all the fucking drama. First we get caught, then Cat calls here drunk off her ass, and now this. I'm just tired."

Simone lay down on her side of the bed and pulled Annabelle close to her. At that moment the normally brazen girl seemed fragile, and Simone wanted to tell her more things were right than there were wrong, but that discussion would have to wait. She needed to concentrate on giving Annabelle the comfort she needed.

As Simone settled into the bed, Annabelle nestled her head on the other woman's soft shoulder. She breathed in the woodsy perfume she had grown to love, and nuzzled the sleek neck. Annabelle then wrapped an arm around the blonde's slender waist. She moved her head to Simone's chest and quickly drifted off. Sometimes she kissed Simone, or absently circled a single finger on the older woman's firm stomach near the curve of her hip. All the while, sleeping comfortably. Annabelle needed the rest after the previous night's upheaval. A drunken Cat called the house making little sense and proclaiming the couple would "never be happy."

After the incident, Annabelle, in flight or fight mode, wanted to go on the attack, but after some coaxing from Simone she relaxed. The pair agreed to do something about it only if it happened again. At first Simone worried that Annabelle overreacted because she didn't want to face the prospect that Cat was correct, but when they discussed it, she realized Annabelle was trying to protect her. Simone, feeling a bit self indulgent, thought the gesture impulsive but incredibly sweet.

Not wanting to sleep, Simone leaned her chin on the top of Annabelle's head. Reveling in the closeness, she placed her hand across the small one that now rested quietly on her hip. Lying there, she grew contemplative, hardly able to fathom she was sharing her bed, and her life with someone so much younger than herself.

It was unimaginable to her that an eighteen year old would want to settle down at all, never mind settling down with someone so much older, but she reminded herself Annabelle was no ordinary eighteen year old. As she looked at the sleeping figure, and kissed the top of her head, a cool breeze blew in through the open slider. Annabelle shuttered as she woke bleary eyed, but well rested.

Without moving from her comfortable position, Annabelle stated more than asked, "Simone, you didn't sleep—did you."

"No. I really didn't need to." She smiled and squeezed Annabelle tightly.

Annabelle freed her self from the grasp, and quickly straddled her girlfriend. Without putting any weight on the body below her, she looked down into Simone's alluring eyes. Annabelle's expression morphed from one of lust to one of pure adoration and surrender.

Simone raised her left hand to stroke Annabelle's right wrist. That look simultaneously dissolved and unnerved her. She didn't want to disappoint Annabelle, and prayed she was worthy of the weight the young woman's stare bore.

Slowly, Annabelle flexed her arms and lowered herself so that she was hovering just above Simone's lips. The proximity sent a chill down her spine and set her skin ablaze. She lowered herself centimeter by centimeter before kissing the woman beneath her soundly. After several minutes, Annabelle struggled with herself to pull away.

Slightly out of breath, Annabelle said, "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Wait, what did I do?"

Annabelle chuckled, kissing Simone after each response. "You're scared, but you haven't run away or given up. You've given me a home, and not just a place to live. You've been more than patient with me; you're amazing in bed, and you have excellent taste in women."

Simone laughed before her tone got serious. "Annabelle, you've done no less for me."

Annabelle tilted her head slightly and grinned slyly. "I know—I'm awesome."

Annabelle leapt up from the bed, "Come on, I'll cook dinner and then you can help me pack." Suddenly Annabelle stopped in her tracks, and Simone nearly careened into her back. "On second thought YOU cook dinner, and then WE can pack."

Simone lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Annabelle's waist from behind, as she pulled her tightly against her chest and abdomen. Annabelle's hair stood on end when she felt lips caress her neck her lover's breasts press into her back. Whispering Simone said, "You don't want rubber chicken again for dinner?"

Annabelle turned quickly and stood on her toes so that she was eye to eye with Simone. She lazily rested her arms over the taller woman's shoulders and pressed her lips to the sensitive spot of Simone's neck just below her ear. Then she worked her way up the shell of Simone's ear, leaving nips and hot kisses in her wake. Finally she quietly replied, "I may not want rubber chicken for dinner, but I know exactly what I want for dessert."

Simone pulled Annabelle close, and kissed her lips firmly. "Hmmm…I was thinking about skipping dessert; I don't want to gain any weight."

Annabelle pouted before smiling devilishly, "It's a low cal dessert combined with a vigorous workout. You won't gain an ounce."

Simone laughed heartily as she tossed her head back sending her curls slightly over her shoulder. Annabelle saw this as an opportunity to take the delicate skin of Simone's throat between her teeth and hold it gently in place as she flicked her tongue over the spot held in her grasp. The action elicited a gasp from the older woman.

Annabelle crumbled at the sound and backed Simone to the edge of the bed. She had no choice other than to lie down when the backs of her knees hit the mattress edge. Quickly they undressed one another, and the pair ended up cooking dinner and packing very late after spending most of the night making love.

Several days after Annabelle's departure, Simone was painting the walls of the bedroom they shared. Inhaling deeply, she relinquished herself to exhaustion. Her arms were heavy with fatigue and her neck ached from its base to her scalp. She stretched trying to work the kinks out to little avail. She started the remodel over a week ago, and now, days before Annabelle was to return home from her grandparents', it would be completed.

She painted the walls a rich tan, the trim a brilliant white, replaced all the window treatments, and bought a new mattress and furniture. Once the walls were totally dry, the cocoa colored carpet would be installed and the furniture delivered. Simone stood in the center of the empty room quite pleased with what she surveyed. Despite being covered in paint and in agony, she decided it was worth the effort. The room looked more vibrant than it had in years. She planned where she would hang the painting she gave Annabelle for her birthday, and mapped out in her head where photographs would be placed, and gave Annabelle plenty of room for her belongings.

The couple was living together less than two weeks when Annabelle's grandfather was admitted to the hospital. The paternal patriarch of the family had a minor heart attack and an emergency triple bypass. Her father quickly returned from Panama, and the whole family flew to Oregon to visit the elder Tillman.

Simone missed Annabelle terribly, but the couple talked whenever Annabelle could steal a moment away. Yet, the distance was difficult for them to bear. When the limo showed to bring Annabelle to the airport, the pair stood in the entry way kissing passionately. Annabelle left a warm trail of open mouth kisses up and down Simone's neck. Simone gasped, and Annabelle giggled at her girlfriend's audible response. Finally coming up for air, Annabelle stood up on her toes, kissed the tip of Simone's nose and her upper lip. "Hope that tides you over; see you in ten days. Love you."

Simone couldn't resist pulling Annabelle back in to snake her arms around the small back and kiss her lips hungrily. "No. That doesn't tide me over; it makes the situation worse!"

Simone reached for Annabelle's smaller hand. "I hope your grandfather is going to be OK. Give my best to your family. I love you." They stood locking eyes and caressing hands until the driver hitting the horn broke their reverie. Annabelle grabbed her bag and headed out, looking back over her shoulder one more time before getting into the car.

As the limo sped away, Annabelle was thoughtful about, surprised by, and grateful for how physically assertive Simone revealed herself to be. The younger woman thoroughly enjoyed the benefits it entailed. Both were insatiable at this stage in their relationship, and it wasn't uncommon for them to make love twice a day since moving in together. Annabelle sighed as she thought about the previous night's activities, and how this trip would be one of many tests during their relationship.

Two hours after Annabelle called to announce she had arrived safely, Simone found herself in the local hardware and furniture stores buying item after item to make the bedroom look welcoming, and secretly, she hoped that the change would push her forward in the process of letting Amanda go completely.

After years of struggle, Simone finally accepted the troubled woman's death, now she needed to find as she put it, "A gift in her passing." For a long time she considered the suicide a betrayal-the ultimate act of selfishness. Now, she needed to examine how it made her a stronger person.

After touching up a few spots of paint, Simone was convinced the room was perfect and finally settled in for a worry free nap, knowing the carpet and furniture would be in place before Annabelle's return. She shuffled to the living room, fluffed the couch cushions, and was asleep for a short time when the ringing of the house phone startled her.

"Damn it," she muttered. She had considered getting rid of the landline, but decided against it when she realized there were a few people she wouldn't want to give her cell phone number to, but they still needed a means of contacting her.

Rising from the couch, still half asleep, Simone stubbed her toe on the coffee table, and decided to let the machine get it. She sat on the couch, squeezing the throbbing toe and listening to the unfamiliar voice leaving a message.

It was a young sounding woman, "I don't know if I have the right number." The tone was clipped and there was a short pause. "I'm looking for Annabelle Tillman. If she's there, have her call the Savoy Beacon Hotel and ask for Nikki Prescott. I'll be here until the end of the month."

Simone stood and limped over to the phone. She checked the caller ID, but the number was blocked. She had no idea who this person was calling her house, but she surmised it was a friend of Annabelle's who had probably read about them in the paper, and at best was trying to reconnect, or at worst was being nosy. Minutes later Simone's cell rang.

Annabelle cheerfully said, "Hi. It's me."

"Hi me, how are you? How's your grandfather."

"I'm great; except for missing you. My grandfather is doing awesome. I'm happy to see my father, and my mother hasn't driven me crazy….yet."

"Glad to hear it. I miss you too. I have a surprise for you when you get home." Simone's voice had that tinge of sweetness that melted Annabelle's heart.

"Are you going to greet me wearing nothing but a smile?"

"Maybe, but that's not the surprise."

Annabelle laughed, "Hang on please. I need a second to enjoy the image. By the way, I have a surprise for you too."

"I'm afraid to guess at what that may be. Hey, you got a message on the landline from a girl a few minutes ago."

"That's weird. I thought I told all my mistresses not to call the house. Who was it?"

"She said her name was Nikki Prescott, and she could be reached at the Savoy Beacon."

There was a long period of cold silence before Annabelle cautiously asked, "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No, just that she wanted you to contact her. What's the matter?"

"Ummm…she's the first person I fell in love with."

"Oh…OH," Simone wasn't sure how she felt about this development, but she was certain there was a hollowness settling her stomach that felt intrusive.

"Believe me; I am as surprised as you are."

"Are you, are you going to contact her?" Simone felt a flash of discomfort that she couldn't suppress. She leaned against the wall unconsciously rolling the prayer beads that hung from her neck.

"I don't know. I mean, we ended on a positive note, but we did end. I can't imagine what she would want now."

"O.K." was the sole response.

"Hey Simone, don't shut down on me. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

Simone sighed, "I know. I'm not worried. I think it would be great if you maintained a friendship. It's just hard to wrap my head around a former lover making a sudden re-appearance in the middle of everything that's going on."

"I understand, but it'll be fine."

"I love you Annabelle; and I can't wait until you get home."

"I love you, and I can't wait to come home either. But I have to get back to bragging about you to my family."

"There has to be better topics of conversation."

"Not for me. Talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night."

Annabelle smiled broadly and turned toward the man who entered her grandfather's library just as Annabelle was finishing her conversation. She placed her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

The tall man, slightly graying with soft blue eyes and handsome features happily returned the gesture.

"Was that her?"

"How can you tell?" She winked at him.

"Because if you smiled any harder, your face would crack, and you look a little flushed."

"Dad…..stop."

He laughed, took a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to him.

"So, can we talk about your relationship with Simone?" He placed a reassuring arm around his daughter's shoulders.

Annabelle teasingly replied, "Geez, stop beating around the bush, and just get to the point why don't ya."

"Well, I'm concerned about you. Your mother has met Simone, and she likes her. But I need to hear it from you. Are you happy? Are you absolutely sure about this? Can you handle the scrutiny? I'm ten years older than your mother, and I told you about how difficult her family made it for us. If you say, 'Yes, I'm sure about this' I'll back you one hundred percent. If you say 'No,' I'll still back you one hundred percent."

Annabelle looked directly into her father's eyes, "It sounds cheesy, but when I was in Simone's class, we discussed a quote by Lao Tzu. He said, 'Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.' Dad, I have both."

Brad Tillman choked up and temporarily speechless by his daughter's revelation replied, "Anna, I hope you and Simone have a great life together. Be happy and take good care of one another, but if either of you need anything let me know."

Annabelle shifted slightly as she wrapped her father in a hug. "Thanks. We will."

Annabelle stood and smoothed out the front of her dress. "Goodnight Dad and thanks."

He watched her exit the library; his head still reeling from the conversation. He had always known his daughter to be mature, but he never expected such deep conviction from her so early in her young life. He rubbed his chin and stood to pour himself a scotch from the side table. He silently raised his glass to his daughter and the woman he credited for altering her path.

Back at home, tired but feeling reassured by her earlier conversation with Annabelle, Simone spent her night revamping her résumé, and cleaning up the remnants of her projects.

The day before Annabelle's return, the bedroom was finally complete and Simone tingled with anticipation. She hoped her girlfriend would enjoy the changes, and for her part, Simone felt as if the room were truly hers and Annabelle's; the ghost of Amanda was finally released from the home in her entirety.

Simone excitedly called Annabelle. "Hey, do you want to skip the limo ride, and I'll pick you up at the airport tomorrow?"

"Nah…..I don't want to put you to any trouble. I won't be good company. I'll probably just want to sleep."

Simone sounded deflated. She knew she could get Annabelle back from the airport faster than the hired car could. "Oh, O.K. I'll just wait for…" Simone was startled by the front door opening and closing. She turned quickly to see Annabelle standing in the entryway, cell phone still in hand.

"What Simone? You're going to wait for….? I think my signal is dropping." She closed the phone and raced into Simone's arms.

The older woman tightly squeezed and kissed her unexpected arrival. "I'm not complaining, but what are you doing here?"

"My grandfather is doing great. He went to rehab a day early, and my grandmother is doting over him, so I took the first flight home."

They squeezed one another again before slowly initiating a kiss that drew out each and every breath with a deliberateness that expressed exactly how elated they were to be reunited.

Annabelle pulled away first. "So what's the surprise? And why does it smell like paint and new carpet in here?"

Simone frowned. She had planned on lighting candles and opening windows to mask the paint and carpet smells, but Annabelle arrived home before she had a chance to accomplish her task. She reached out and tugged Annabelle's hand.

"Come with me. Keep your eyes closed." Simone led Annabelle into the room, and said, "OK. Let me know what you think."

"Holy shit! I love it." She spun in a circle to take the entire room in. "I love the paint the carpet, the furniture, the shelves. I love it all, and you got me a guitar stand too. This must have cost you a fortune."

Simone's smile was broad. "It didn't. I did a lot of it myself, and I have some money saved."

"This is amazing." An elated Annabelle wrapped her arms around Simone, and looked into her eyes. She could see a depth in the blue/gray irises that was deep enough to drown in. Annabelle kissed her, and immediately pounced on the new bed.

Simone laughed. Annabelle was mature, but still in possession of the joy that made her a teenager. That infectious quality made Simone feel younger, and more and more like the person she had been before years of guilt and despair had taken their toll.

Annabelle, still testing the bed called out, "Come on. You're not going to believe how comfortable this is!"

Simone joyfully leapt on to the bed in the same manner that Annabelle had moments earlier. The younger woman bent her elbow, rested her chin on her hand, and looked down at her reclining partner.

"Simone, my surprise sucks in comparison."

"I'm sure it doesn't. What is it?"

Annabelle ran to the hallway and grabbed the small leather bag. She opened the zipper and pulled out a cardboard box. Annabelle gingerly placed it on Simone's stomach.

"It's actually from my grandfather. I was telling him about you, and he said you had to have this. I've single handedly managed to get my entire family to fall in love with you by the way."

"Really, that must have been a daunting task." Simone sat up and carefully opened the box.

"Oh my God; I have to thank your grandfather. Are you sure he wants me to have this?" Simone pulled the Kodak No. 1A from the box and examined it carefully. "This one was made in 1927, and it's in amazing condition."

"He said you would like it." Annabelle didn't understand all the fuss, but was pleased to see Simone so excited. She took the antique camera and placed it on the bedside table. Simone lay back down and Annabelle rested her head on the nearby shoulder, while entwining her fingers with Simone's.

"It's so good to be back home again. It was great to be with my family, but I'm more comfortable here. I feel like I belong here."

"You do, and changing this room makes me feel like this house belongs to me rather than me belonging to it. Every time I came here, I came to escape something. This place just swallowed me up, and the longer I stayed the smaller my world became. Now, now it's all so different, and it just doesn't belong to me, it belongs to us." Simone kissed the top of the head that nestled in the crook of her shoulder.

"It feels different because you're different. Simone, what do you feel right now, being here with me?" Annabelle released the fingers meshed with hers, and moved to trace circles on Simone's arm.

"I feel as if a veil has been lifted. I'm no longer looking at life through cobwebs. Before you, I allowed Amanda to hold me back. In a way, part of me was with her on the other side. Now, I'm here in the moment."

"God I love you."

Simone just smiled. "What's it like for you?"

Annabelle paused for a long time. "I feel so much; it's hard to put it into words. When I first set eyes on you, I wanted you. The way you looked and how you carried yourself—it was so hot—it is so hot. I thought I could either tease you all semester, or spend a night with you and move on. I didn't want a relationship. I didn't want to fall."

Simone shifted slightly, "What changed it for you?"

"I was in a bad place. You reached out to me, and reined me in while driving me forward at the same time. You restored my faith in people while igniting my whole being."

"I love you Annabelle. You were so fiery and stubborn when you arrived at the school, but so compassionate. I hope you never lose that. Your experiences good and bad make the person who's lying here with me now, and I'm crazy about her."

Annabelle smiled warmly, "I never thought I could trust enough again to take the walls down. Then, I saw how real you were; how you genuinely care for everyone, and I fell in love with you. You stopped long enough to ask me why I was unhappy rather than just punish me for acting out-who you are made me want you beyond your body, beyond what I could take from you."

Simone feeling devilish said, "So we are on our way to discovering our Essential Selves through our interaction with one another?"

Annabelle responded in kind. "Are you going all Walt Whitman on me again?"

"Yes, and you know you like it." Simone nuzzled Annabelle.

"Yeah, I do."

The brief levity was broken when Simone asked, "Have you decided what you're going to do about contacting Nikki."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to at least find out what she wants."

"OK. I'm here for you if you need me."

"I'll always need you, but I know what you mean. Thanks." Annabelle squeezed Simone lovingly.

Three days later Annabelle arranged to meet Nikki at the Coffee Cup downtown. Simone offered the house, and even volunteered to leave it so they could talk, but Annabelle insisted on neutral territory. She didn't expect anything out of the ordinary, but she knew the situation would be awkward. Annabelle hadn't spoken to Nikki since before she left for London, and it was an unspoken understanding that Annabelle was too hurt at the time to maintain a friendship.

As she drove to the coffee house, Annabelle remembered the day Nikki told her about the move overseas. It was the last day of school, and the rain pounded hard against the ground. They were huddled under the bleachers on the school's softball field.

Nikki took a long drag of her cigarette before stomping it out, "Anna, my parents are moving to England in two weeks."

Annabelle scuffed her soles in the wet dirt beneath her feet, and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't consider the news groundbreaking. Nikki lived with her aunt whenever school was on break. She rarely saw her parents. "It's not like you guys are close or anything, so are you going to miss them?"

"No." Nikki stared into the puddle pooling near her, refusing to make eye contact with Annabelle. "I'm going with them."

"What! What about us?" Annabelle felt her voice crack. She and Nikki were dating for months, and after their families' initial shock, they agreed to let the pair spend the summer together at Nikki's aunt's house. It was under the condition that they stay out of trouble during the spring semester. Between the two of them, they either individually or jointly spent more than there share of time in the headmaster's office.

Nikki stared blankly at Annabelle for several seconds. "My dad's company is moving him overseas. Anna, this year's been great, but I'll have the chance to go to a really good design school in London, and I can't give that up."

"What the fuck! I'm supposed to feel better because you'll give me up instead?" Annabelle's face was red and tear stained.

"It's not like that. I'm doing what's best for me. If I don't do this, and I stay here…I'll always wonder what I missed out on."

"Either way you're missing out on something."

Nikki removed the Buddhist prayer beads that hung from her neck, and placed them over Annabelle's head. "I'm sorry Anna. I hope you'll forgive me."

"It hurts, and I'm fucking pissed, but I hope you'll be happy. I know I don't sound sincere right now, but I mean it."

"Thank you." Nikki smiled weakly and walked away without saying another word. Annabelle never heard from her again. So, it was with more than a smattering of curiosity that she called the Savoy and asked to be transferred to her ex's room.

Nikki picked up after the second ring. "Hello."

"Hi. It's Anna." Annabelle thought she could hear the other woman's heart pounding through the phone.

"Anna, I'm in town for a while, and I thought we could meet up. Maybe have lunch or something?"

"No offense, but why?"

"It's a long story, and if you'd like to meet, I can share it with you."

Annabelle rolled her eyes, "OK. Wednesday at 2:00 at The Coffee Cup sound OK?"

"Yes. See you then."

Before Annabelle could say another word, Nikki ended the call.

Now, it was Wednesday at 1:55, and Annabelle was pulling into the coffee shop's parking lot. She blew out a deep breath and entered the noisy café. She used to go there with her friends almost every weekend, and it had changed little. The walls were covered in concert posters from local bands, and throngs of teenagers and adults carefully carried steaming beverages and baked goods back to the tables that lined both sides of the room.

Annabelle looked all over, but didn't see Nikki. She made her way to the counter, ordered a cappuccino and took a seat near the back. She was playing a game on her cell phone when she saw a familiar form sidle up to her table. Annabelle raised her eyes, and Nikki met her stare.

She had changed minimally from the last time Annabelle saw her. Her purple asymmetrical hair was now a shade of burgundy. She added a Labret piercing to her nasal one, and wore plaid lounge pants with a black t-shirt and combat boots.

"Hello Anna."

At that moment, Annabelle experienced a moment of clarity. Nikki may have looked slightly different, but emotionally she was exactly the way she remembered her. In her year away, the girl had not grown or evolved at all. Annabelle almost felt sorry for her.

"Hi Nikki, have a seat."

The girl sat, taking a small sip of the tea she held in her hand. "I had almost forgotten how great this place was."

"Yeah, it's just like I remember. So, what's up?"

"I wanted to meet with you to tell you I'm moving back home. In September, my dad is transferring back to west coast operations, and my mom is giving up her job at the bank in London."

"What about your big plan to go to design school?"

"That's not going to happen. I screwed up, and my fucking grades bottomed out. I have a job lined up as an assistant for an up and coming designer. I figure I can work my way up the ladder with him."

"Good. But you didn't want to meet with me to just to tell me that. No offense, but LA is a big city. You could have come home, lived here twenty years, and chances are we'd never meet."

Nikki nervously stroked the side of her cup. "I…uh….I read about you and your teacher online."

Annabelle gripped her coffee cup, "And?"

"Well. I want to know if you're really serious about her. I mean she's attractive and all but really? I'd like to think we could try again."

"Excuse me, but are you fucking kidding me? You called me at her house; why would you think it wasn't serious?"

"Anna, I'm sorry, OK. Calm down, please. I figured it was convenient for the both of you. You know, maybe you wanted to get back at your parents for something and she was….."

Nikki saw the anger color Annabelle's face and immediately halted the course of the conversation. "I'm going to shut-up now. I really stepped in it this time."

"Holy shit, yeah. Listen, it wasn't a one night stand, it's not a fling, or a phase, and we're not using each other. We're in a relationship; we live together, and I…we really love one another."

"God, I said I'm sorry." The stark contrast between Nikki's green eyes and burgundy hair was made even more apparent by the embarrassment that now covered her face.

"Nikki, is there anything else?"

"I didn't mean to sound like an asshole. I have no friends here anymore. Everyone's moved away, or we've grown apart. My aunt is living in Denver, and we're going to be moving into her old house when we get back. I have to live with my parents until I save enough money for a place of my own. Can we at least be friends?"

Annabelle's heart softened when she realized that Nikki wanted companionship desperately enough to be whatever someone needed; whether it is girlfriend or friends with benefits, the girl was willing to acquiesce.

"Listen Nikki, I'm sorry. I lost it when you assumed all the same things the media have about Simone and me. If you want a friend, I'm here for you, and I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends when you start your job."

Nikki smiled for the first time since entering the coffee shop. "I'll call you when I have my new cell." She hesitantly placed her hand on top of Annabelle's. "Thanks."

Nikki left. Annabelle sat at the table and drained her cup before leaving. Once outside, she reached in her bag for her sunglasses, and saw an old pack of cigarettes buried at the bottom. She was tempted to light one and smoke it down to the filter. Instead, she grabbed the pack, squashed it in her hand, and dropped it into the nearest garbage can.

When Annabelle returned home Simone was sitting at the kitchen table wearing her glasses and writing a to do list. The younger woman stood in the doorway, her stomach fluttering. She thought Simone looked adorable and seductive as she concentrated on editing the lengthy list.

A few seconds ticked by before Simone realized Annabelle was watching her. "Hey sweetie, how'd it go?"

"It was a little stressful, but it'll be alright. I'll tell you more about it later."

Annabelle entered the kitchen, removed an item from the small plastic basket she was carrying, placed the basket on the counter, and sat across Simone's lap. Simone wrapped her arms around the girl.

"You sure you're OK?"

"I'm much better now." Annabelle removed Simone's glasses and placed them on the chair behind her. Whenever she was this close to Simone she paused to look into the glaucous blue eyes that amazed and hypnotized her. "I picked up some of those figs you like."

Annabelle tossed her hair back, brought the juicy fruit to her mouth, and took a small bite. The nectar dripped from the center, and a few droplets landed on her fingers. "It's really good." She offered the rest of the fig to her girlfriend.

Simone ran her hand up Annabelle's wrist, and pulled the fig to her lips. She carefully ate the soft, delicious morsel, and slowly licked the remaining juices from Annabelle's fingers.

The younger woman's eyes partially closed as she squirmed in Simone's lap; the firm sucking motion sending a bolt of electricity down her hand, and directly to her core. When Simone finally raised her head, Annabelle roughly reached behind her lover's neck and crushed their lips together.

Simone slid her hand under the hem of her girlfriend's shirt and stroked the firm stomach muscles that contracted with each touch, "Annabelle, I want you."

Breathing hard, Annabelle pushed off of Simone's lap, sat on the edge of the table and forcefully pulled the taller woman into the space between her knees. Annabelle wrapped her leg around Simone's waist and kissed her way up the curvy chest as her hand slid up to knead a full breast. Simone gasped and nipped Annabelle's cheek. Annabelle leaned back, resting her palms flat on the table. Simone stepped back and removed her lover's loose fitting pants and underwear in a single motion.

Simone swept the list she was writing onto the floor, and pushed Annabelle against the marble surface of the table. Annabelle yelped when she made contact with the cold surface. When she tried to sit up, Simone held her down. A highly aroused Annabelle, grabbed the straps of Simone's tank top, and pulled her on top of her. "Fuck Simone. Please, I need you…now."

A wicked smile swept across Simone's face as she bent down to kiss Annabelle while sweeping her tongue over the girl's teeth and upper lip. Annabelle brushed her thumb over Simone's nipple and delighted in its swelling under the thin material of her shirt.

"You have an unfair advantage over me Simone; you have way too many clothes on."

"Let's even the playing field then."

Simone backed away from the table, never breaking eye contact with Annabelle. She quickly removed her clothes and added them to the pile that lay beside the table. Annabelle, with a feral look on her face pulled off her shirt and tossed it on the floor in front of her.

Simone placed her hands on the top of Annabelle's thighs and slowly caressed her way down, pausing slowly at the knees before sliding down the young woman's shins. When Simone reached Annabelle's ankles, she kneeled on the t-shirt beneath her and reached behind Annabelle's left ankle, bringing the slender foot close to her lips.

Simone kissed the top of the foot, and allowed her tongue to graze Annabelle's shin as she slowly, lovingly dragged her mouth up the entire leg to nip the upper edge of her girlfriend's hipbone. Annabelle dug her nails into Simone's shoulder, causing a light sheen of sweat to form on the blonde woman's back.

Nearly incapable of speaking, Annabelle arched her neck and sucked in a rush of air when she felt soft lips kiss her stomach and chest until finally, Simone had reached her breasts. She drew the right nipple into her mouth while gently dragging her nails over Annabelle's left breast.

The brunette gasped, "Oh my God Simone; please don't stop."

Simone continued for several minutes until she rose to lay her body completely over Annabelle's. They delighted in the crush of flesh and Annabelle sunk her teeth into the creamy flesh of the shoulder that rose and fell with each kiss and caress. As legs, bellies, chests and arms pressed together, Annabelle's left leg shifted involuntarily to allow Simone further access.

Annabelle rose slightly off of the table as Simone moved her hand from the valley of Annabelle's breasts to her stomach, stopping at the throbbing clit.

"I want to watch you." The younger of the two rasped as her stomach rose and fell rapidly.

With her hand poised at her girlfriend's entrance, Simone asked, "How badly do you want it?"

"I want to feel you inside of me now!"

Simone spread the wetness she found over the swollen clit, and then gently teased the awaiting opening.

"Now...please!"

Feeling she had made Annabelle wait long enough, Simone finally entered her with two fingers while she massaged the bud beneath her thumb.

Annabelle began to move her hips in an effort to meet the fingers thrusting inside her, but Simone forced the bucking pelvis down causing Annabelle to cry out in frustration.

"You're torturing me."

"I won't stop until you come all over my hand."

Simone increased her pace and Annabelle clenched her muscles. She held her breath, and finally the light flashed behind her eyes. She came with a force that nearly propelled Simone off of her. The after shocks that followed rocked her body, and sent chills down her spine.

Simone rose and stepped back so she was positioned between Annabelle's legs again, but her fingers remained inside her young lover. When the tremors subsided, Simone withdrew her hand, and Annabelle rocketed into a sitting position wrapping her arms around Simone. Their sweaty bodies glided against each other as Annabelle panted against Simone's chest.

"You're next. Spread your legs."

Simone gasped and she did as she was told. Annabelle wrapped her arm around Simone's waist, essentially bending Simone's lower body toward her.

Annabelle slid her hand up Simone's thigh and entered her easily.

"You're so wet, and you're standing. This isn't going to take long at all is it?"

Simone responded by moaning and arching her neck. Her breath increased, and her chest heaved as she felt a sweet pressure form in her abdomen. With a few more thrusts, her orgasm exploded inside of her. Spent, she collapsed on Annabelle's shoulder breathing hard.

"That was amazing. I love you so much."

"You're not so bad yourself." Annabelle kissed Simone's lips. "I liked this table before, but now, I really love it."

Simone giggled and hugged Annabelle to her, "I'm rather fond of it myself."

'Come on." Simone pulled Annabelle up by her hand and led her to the bedroom where they succumbed to exhaustion before resuming their lovemaking.


End file.
